Across Time and Space
by GothicWhovian
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have spent 2 years apart, wishing to just see each other again but both know they can't. they never gave up on breaking the universe for each other but it looks like someone else did it for them, but who? join 10, Rose and other Doctor Who favorites as they travel through time and space to answer the questions of who broke the universe...
1. Chapter 1 A Universe Broken

_(Disclaimer: I own none of this, it all belongs to BBC and all of them...I wish I owned Doctor Who, break fewer hearts if I wrote it)_

Rose pressed herself against the white wall that separated them. It had been two years since she saw her Doctor, two years since she had been truly happy. Her heart longed to stand in the TARDIS with him, to run her fingers through his perfect hair, most of all she longed to hug him tight and breathe in the smell of adventure that twisted around him.

Torchwood, the Torchwood in this universe, was up and running, but not this floor. Rose wouldn't let them, she wanted to come and touch the wall, she wanted to be alone with her last memory of her Doctor. she missed him more than anyone could imagine; the pain she felt in her chest was worse than having your soul ripped from your body, but she put up with it until she could reach him, until she could hear him finish the sentence she wanted him to say for so long: the sentence that was interrupted on Bad Wolf Bay. She felt tears roll down her cheeks, slow at first and then faster as more came. She hated being so vulnerable but she couldn't help it; she felt like part of her heart was missing. Rose touched the wall and then let her hand drop as she walked away; she wanted to cry but not here, not again. She walked home without saying goodbye to anyone, not even Mickey. What Mickey and she had was gone long before she lost the Doctor, but now they were kind of friends. She would tell him about what she missed most about the Doctor and their universe, they would work together and sometimes have lunch together, but it only lasted until she couldn't take the pain building in her chest. She hated her life, but she put up with it because that's what the Doctor wanted, he wanted her to live a fantastic life and nothing was more fantastic than working in Torchwood… right?

Rose closed her door and collapsed on her bed, she sobbed into her pillow. Jackie hurried in soon after Rose came home; she held Rose tight and listened to her cry.

"Oh, my poor Rose..." Jackie said, while she stroked her daughter's hair.

"I miss him so much!" Rose was crying too hard and was having a hard time catching her breath. She felt like her lungs were being choked.

"I know sweetheart" Jackie whispered into Roses hair. Jackie knew her daughter loves the Doctor but seeing her like this made her wish they never met, even if it meant never having Pete again.

"I can't keep pretending that I'm okay. I'm dying without him." Rose knew that she sounded dramatic, but she wasn't lying, she truly felt like each day without the Doctor was a day without breathing.

The Doctor stood in his TARDIS messing with random knobs and levers. How could he have no clue as to how to save Rose? He longed to hold her in his arms, to kiss her lips, and much more. He wanted to smell her shampoo. And he wanted watch as her face lit up each time she saw him land the TARDIS. He begged his mind to stop thinking about her, but each time he opened the TARDIS door he imagined Rose, she was always so happy and excited each time he took her somewhere new. He missed her smile and the way she would roll her eyes in a joking way each time he was absolutely brilliant. He wanted to show her all the places that she hadn't seen: each new planet, each new life form, but it was too late.

He spent two years dreaming about his precious Rose but still his brilliant brain couldn't come up with a way without having both universes cave in along with many other things. Yet she was always here, like an angel, in his mind. Everything he did, everyone he asked to join him, he would picture how Rose would react. His beautiful, pink and yellow human was lost, but he can still feel her everywhere he goes. Humans were lucky; they only had one broken heart; he had two hearts that were bleeding for his precious Rose.

"Doctor?" a voice called from behind him.

"Martha!" The Doctor flung around and faced his companion. The Doctor normally loved seeing Martha but right now he had to fake a smile.

Martha took in the state of her normally happy Doctor, his hair messy (not like it's natural mess), his eyes had lost the beautiful energetic light that always filled them, she suddenly felt horribly sad.

"I'm tired, why are you making so much noise?" The Doctor had been fiddling with gizmos and such, but he didn't think it would wake Martha.

"Sorry," The Doctor smiled, "go back to sleep." He turned back to his TARDIS console and flipped a switch.

"Do you ever sleep?" Martha asked, pulling her robe closer to herself. Martha didn't know much about The Doctor other than the fact he was an alien, and he had lost someone dear to him recently (Martha had finally pried the story of Rose out of him awhile back but he never talked about it again). She knew he was energetic but lately he had slowed and they didn't go traveling much. They had been on Earth for a few weeks before he told her he was leaving, she came along hoping for an adventure but all she got was a broken Doctor. She couldn't figure out why he broke down so suddenly, it was heart breaking for her to watch and she couldn't bear to ask.

The Doctor didn't feel like answering any questions, but he wanted Martha to leave so he quickly answered "On occasion." but didn't look away from his screen.

"What are you doing?" Martha tried to look at the screen but The Doctor flipped a switch and the screen faded to black.

"Nothing, go back to bed" He said quickly, and then he hopped over to her and began pushing her back the way she came.

"Okay I'm going." she laughed. She wanted him to join her but she knew that would never happen so she hurried off to her room without another word. The Doctor then felt the TARDIS lurch and they began flying through the time vortex.

"No! No!" the Doctor exclaimed suddenly, and jumped around the TARDIS pushing buttons and messing with everything he could get his hands on.

Martha came running out, her blue robe flying around her ankles "What was that?!" she exclaimed, moving towards the center console.

"We've landed... But where!?" he rushed over to the screen and flipped it on. The previous image was gone in an instant and Martha only saw a big smile before it faded to a view of the outside. They were still in space but a large glowing scar had formed in the stars.

"Hmm" the Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "It seems as if the TARDIS has found a hole..." the Doctor knew what this meant, or what he hoped it meant- Rose.

"A hole in what?" Martha said as she stood next to the Doctor.

"In the fabric of reality, it's a door to another universe." A big, goofy smile spread itself across the Doctor's face.

"Rose..." Martha whispered. Martha was hoping this was an error, she wanted to keep traveling with the Doctor...maybe even help him forget about Rose.

Rose was sleeping when she felt it; something was happening. She woke up in a state of shock and ran around to find her shoes. She ran out the house in her robe and nighty.

"Doctor?" she whispered as she ran to Torchwood. She knew it was him- it had to be. Rose burst through the doors and up to Jake's office. Jake and Mickey were close, considering he was close to Ricky, but he wasn't close to Rose since she refused to get close to anyone because she really believed she could leave.

"Jake! I felt it! What happened?" Rose was ecstatic at the thought that something happened up in space.

"Rose… the bloody fabric of reality broke open… he can cross over" Jake saw a huge smile spread across her face but then it vanished in a nanosecond.

"How?"

"We don't know, but it's not closing" Jake wasn't sure if this was the Doctor or another alien- one he didn't trust.

"It's not?!" Rose jumped for joy and hugged Jake. "Has something happened yet? Has he sent a message?" Rose wanted to see him more than anything else; she ached to hear the sound of his heart beats in a slow rhythm with the TARDIS. Even though she never mentioned it she could feel the TARDIS beating with the rhythm of the Doctor's hearts. She was a part of him after all. Rose realized how much she missed the TARDIS and she hurried out the door and to the work room. She looked at the large screen and saw the hole that could lead her to her Doctor. She felt tears in her eyes but held them back as she thought about what to say to him when he got back.

_"I love you" _was her first thought, but then realized that she didn't know if the Doctor loved her back. Sure all the signs were there, but the Doctor might not have noticed, sure, at Bad Wolf Bay she was sure he was going to say it but you could never really know with the Doctor. He could have been trying to say something like how the word 'love' was thought up- or he was just going to say goodbye and ignore her last statement.

The Doctor was messing with his TARDIS.

"Why haven't we gone through yet?" Martha asked impatiently. She had changed into her dark jeans and blue t-shirt, and finished her outfit with her leather jacket.

"Because," the Doctor threw a light bulb across the room. "I need to know why it opened." He was still smiling at the thought of Rose, but he couldn't just go running through an opening just because, he needed to know why.

"We haven't done anything adventurous in weeks Doctor! Please just fly through!" Martha pleaded. If Rose was coming back she wanted to find out quickly, get the hurt over and done with, like ripping off a band aid.

A goofy smile jumped onto the Doctor's face and he flew the TARDIS inside the hole in the universe. He would figure out why it formed later. The TARDIS landed with a thud and Martha almost fell over.

"Can we go out now?" Martha asked using the railing to steady herself.

The Doctor ignored her and ran outside; he looked up and saw zeppelins in the sky. It was Pete's world! Rose was here! He looked around desperately, he needed to find Torchwood.

"Doctor?" Martha said from behind him.

"Yes?" he turned around and saw Martha handing him his long, brown, trench coat. "Of course!" he pulled it on and ran off.

Martha closed the TARDIS and ran after him "Doctor!" she called "stop running!"

But the Doctor couldn't stop running, he needed to see Rose. He found Torchwood after a few minutes of running, it was a very big building and hard to miss. It stuck out at the top of the skyline, big and covered with windows.

Rose was pacing around the work room thinking about the Doctor when she saw Jake run up to her. "Something came through!" he smiled. Mickey stood behind Jake and offered Rose a hug.

"This is fantastic!" she said as she hugged Mickey. A smile crept its way onto her face, lighting up her eyes.

"Where did the bloody thing land?" Rose asked as she pulled away from Mickey. She refused to believe that anything other than the TARDIS would swap between universes, it is a very dangerous thing to do and nearly impossible.

"We don't know." Jake could tell that made Rose frown for a moment. She didn't know how to proceed so she went and sat down on a small couch they had in the break room. She couldn't sit still for long before her legs tingled with joy, she jumped up and hopped around slightly. Her Doctor had found her and then she heard a familiar sound.

"Exterminate" was repeated through the speakers in Torchwood

"No...No..." she ran into the work room "it can't be!" she yelled. They were flying in through the hole and the army was large, much larger then Rose remembered. She had tears in her eyes. She thought it was the Doctor but it was just those damned Daleks again. They were one of the things that caused Rose to lose the Doctor in the first place; she needed to stop them.

The Doctor ran through the doors of Torchwood and flashed his psychic paper at the woman who tried to stop him. He ran up the stairs and into the first door he saw. It was a large room with lots of people and a big screen with a warning flashing across it.

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked a woman.

"Didn't you hear? The Daleks are back" he could hear fear in her voice and there was disbelief in his mind. There had to have been a mistake, he destroyed all of them when he opened the void two years ago. He decided that he would ask Rose once he found her. He grabbed a woman's arm "Where is Rose Tyler?" he loved saying her name more than anything else in the world.

"Um," the woman thought for a moment, "I believe she went back to the meeting room, Floor 6." The woman smiled and walked away, but behind her eyes the Doctor saw fear. The Doctor ran up the stairs and flung open the door to Floor 6. He looked around and saw a room with people in it- people he knew. Jake was looking at a map and pointing to something as Mickey nodded from the seat next to where Jake was standing. There were a few other people and… There was Rose. She was looking at something, her blonde hair fallen over her face. His face lit up as he looked at her.

_"Do I look okay?" _ He asked himself, _"Of course I do." _he opened the glass door and watched as everyone looked up, disbelief filling their faces, well, the faces of those who knew him. And then Rose looked up and tears filled her eyes. She was silent as she stared at the Doctor.

"Rose Tyler, I have been waiting for you!" he ran over and scooped her up into a big hug. He could feel her, she was real; he was hugging Rose Tyler again. His hearts both skipped a beat.

"Doctor," she whispered in his ear, "you came back."

"Of course I did!" he faced her but still held her close. "You promised me that you would stay forever, I intend to hold you to that" he smiled at her. She had missed his goofy, childlike smile.

Rose hugged him again and then realized she was standing in the middle of a crowd of people trying to solve a crisis.

"Doctor, they're back" she didn't want him to let go but he did, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I know," his face grew grim, "but why?" He scratched his head. He paced around the room and then looked up at Mickey "Mickey!" he hugged Mickey before he could protest. "Having a good time over here?" he released Mickey.

"Yeah, actually." Mickey was still a little shocked at the sight of the Doctor.

"Fantastic!" he said turning back to Rose. he wanted to put his hands back around her, kiss her, carry her back to the TARDIS and do the things he had fantasized about. But he couldn't, he needed to save the planet...again. Rose and him would have to wait. "So Ms. Tyler," he said jokingly, "what have you been up to?" he wanted to know if she had found someone new after she had pronounced her love for him that cold night on Bad Wolf Bay.

"Just missing you" Rose smiled her cheeks pink and tears still in her eyes. Rose had so many questions. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him outside. They stood in and empty hallway far enough away that no one could see-or hear- them very easily.

"Oh Doctor!" she cried as she touched his face, her fingers gently following his jaw bone.

The Doctor held her hands in his. "Rose Tyler, I can see the Earth needs defending. Why are we out here?" he asked, though he was happy to be alone with Rose.

"I just wanted to talk to you… It's been two years Doctor." she loved how the Doctor was running his eyes all over her, absorbing her imagine. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." he knew Rose probably wanted to talk about what she said at Bad Wolf Bay and was surprised when she asked what he had been up to.

"Oh you know, flying through space and time. Saving people...missing my, er, Rose." he didn't mean to add the possessiveness into his statement, he looked down at his feet for second before Rose asked another question.

"Alone?"

"What?" the Doctor had forgotten about Martha and had just realized she was gone.

"It's not good for you to be alone Doctor" Rose smiled once again touching the Doctor's face. She wanted to kiss him so badly but was unsure of where their relationship stood.

He didn't want to tell Rose about Martha, the young doctor who fancied him. "No." he whispered.

"Good, you need someone." Rose crossed her arms. "Where are they?"

"Um..." the Doctor unsure of what to say so he switched the subject, Martha was smart she would find him. "Should we mess with the Daleks some more?"

"Oh yes!" she smiled and they entered the room and everyone had a confused look on their face.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"They...vanished" Mickey said his voice soft and confused, "all of them."

"The Daleks? How?" the Doctor looked outside and saw nothing but confused people looking at the sky.

"They were about to attack when they just vanished." Jake answered. "I guess we have some work to do… Doctor could you work on closing that void?" Jake knew asking that question was telling the Doctor that he was welcome to stay, but that void needed to be closed and the Doctor needed to pick a universe.

"Of course. the Doctor answered absently, his confusion about the Daleks continued on his face.

That night Rose and the Doctor where walking to the TARDIS after a long day of nothing, no answers to any of their questions.

Rose saw the TARDIS sitting peacefully and she ran to it, the Doctor trailing behind. She still had the TARDIS key around her neck; she slipped it off and unlocked the door. She heard the Doctor's footsteps as he moved to stand behind her.

"I have missed her so much." Rose said as she rubbed the TARDIS and walked around the console room.

"She missed you." the Doctor realized Martha was watching from the hall. He wanted her to come out but he was kind of wishing she would go back to her room and leave him alone with Rose.

Rose must have noticed Martha because she was looking at the Doctor impatiently.

"Oh!" The Doctor motioned for Martha to come over. "Rose, this is Martha...my..." he was about to say new companion but didn't want to have Rose feel replaced. "Martha this is Rose" he squeezed Rose's hand.

Martha knew that Rose was special but he had never told her how he felt about Rose, so Martha had only guessed that he loved her, holding hands was something she refused to take as proving herself right.

"Hello!" Martha reached over and shook Rose's hand.

"Okay...to the Tyler's home then?" He asked, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He was starting to believe Rose didn't like Martha and Martha didn't like Rose.

"Yes!" Rose walked down the hall as the Doctor fired up the TARDIS.

"Martha…" he was sorry for abandoning her but could tell that wasn't clear as disappointment filled her eyes "Sorry for leaving you and running off" he finished up and cleared his throat.

"It's fine" she smiled and sat down.

"Rose!" the Doctor called.

"Yes!" he heard her voice; it was shaky and full of emotion.

"Rose" he whispered as he hurried into her room. She was sitting on her bed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I left it exactly as you did." he sat next to Rose and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You have no idea how much I missed all this, you, the TARDIS..." She leaned against him, her head buried in his chest. She could hear his heart beats speed up, they were fast and loud. "Are you okay?" she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I just hate to see you cry." he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." They stood up and walked out. Martha was looking at the floor but looked up and smiled at the sight of the Doctor. Rose opened the TARDIS door and found her mum and Pete already standing outside. Rose and the Doctor walked out, leaving Martha to stand in the doorway, alone and rather sad. She knew this was it, the Doctor had only taken her as a quick replacement and she was no longer needed.

"Doctor!" Jackie walked over and slapped the Doctor.

"Ow." the Doctor rubbed his cheek.

"That was for leaving Rose." Jackie knew it wasn't the Doctor's fault but she couldn't help but blame him. She needed someone to blame for her daughter's two year depression.

"Fair enough." he said, rubbing his cheek, he didn't really think it was fair but he had learned long ago not to argue with Jackie Tyler.

"Mum," Rose looked a little amused by the whole thing. "come on..." Rose knew something was wrong in this world, and she couldn't help but think that the disappearance of the Daleks had to with the Doctor popping up.

"Rose." Her mum hugged her.

"Pete." The Doctor said at the sight of Rose's sort of father.

"Doctor." They shook hands.

"What took you so bloody long anyway Doctor!" Jackie announced. The Doctor was preparing for another slap.

"Well?" Jackie was tired and the Doctor figured it had to do with the baby.

"Just me dilly dallying." Rose knew he was joking; he had tried everything imaginable to get to her, she did do the same for him after all.

Jackie seemed to smile and then asked everyone to come inside. The Doctor saw Martha close the TARDIS door; he knew Martha couldn't come in. Jackie would surely slap him again if she thought he replaced Rose, an impossible task.

They drank tea and chatted, but the Doctor longed to be alone with Rose.

"You look tired Jackie" the Doctor commented, hoping she would go up to bed and he could leave with Rose.

"Been up all night," Pete announced, "you should go up to bed love." Pete kissed Jackie.

"Okay, but no flying off in the box of yours while I'm asleep!" Jackie headed up the stairs and Pete followed after saying goodnight to Rose and the Doctor.

Now was his chance, they were alone.

"Rose..." he wasn't sure how to tell her.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Well..." he lost his courage. "Do you want to sleep in the TARDIS or" he gestured around the house.

"I would love to sleep in the TARDIS." Rose smiled. "Come on." They both stood up and held hands as they walked to the TARDIS. They had both missed holding hands, their fingers interlocked like two puzzle pieces reconnecting.

Martha opened the door before Rose could get her key out.

"Sorry..." Martha said "heard you coming." she backed away and allowed them to get in, closing the door.

"I'm going to bed" Martha said with a look on her face like she had lost something.

"Goodnight." the Doctor said. Martha was gone and he had Rose, alone at last.

"Doctor, why do you think the Daleks are gone?"

"Well, I don't know." he hated admitting he was wrong. He was also disappointed that Rose would ask that right when they were alone.

"We are going to figure it out before we leave right?" Rose realized he hadn't asked her to leave with him. But was relieved when she saw the Doctor light up.

"Oh yes!" he hopped about the TARDIS messing with things as Rose just watched, loving every second.

"How did you meet Martha?" Rose asked. She was a little jealous as she thought about a young woman alone with her Doctor… The Doctor, she corrected in her head, not her's. She needed to stop thinking about him that way.

"In a hospital."

"Were you okay?!" was Rose's first reaction. "Never mind, if you were injured the hospital would be the last place you would go." Rose smiled as the Doctor looked at her.

He smiled and looked back down "I was investigating, Martha helped me."

"Oh." Rose was kinda wishing Martha wasn't sleeping on the TARDIS; she didn't want her there. Rose guessed that Martha was nice but there was something about her that Rose didn't like.

"You need sleep, Rose Tyler." Rose melted at the sound of her name, he said it so beautifully.

"Do not." she yawned and the Doctor smiled, he grabbed her hand and led her to her room. He opened her door and pulled out his sonic screwdriver to turn the lights on. Rose sat on her bed and watched as the Doctor stood in her doorway and smiled.

"I missed sleeping here, with you protecting me." Rose's face grew pink as she said that last part.

The Doctor just smiled and walked over to Rose. He kissed her forehead after she cuddled herself under the covers "It's cold, Doctor."

"I know, something broke and now the TARDIS is pretty cold, doesn't bother me much but we can't have you humans being cold." The Doctor smiled. "I'll fix it soon."

"Okay." She pulled the Doctor down so he was sitting on the bed with her. "I've missed you, Doctor."

He pulled her into a big hug. "Me too."

"You're warm, Doctor." Rose smiled, and the Doctor lay next to her. Rose realized she was still wearing her robe and nighty from this morning. She untied her robe and tossed it on her chair, it was warm but very uncomfortable to sleep in.

The Doctor watched and his face grew hot, he wanted to be with her so badly, this false idea he was clinging to...friends, companions wasn't going to last. He wasn't sure he could hold back much longer, he wanted to touch her hips and her back; he wanted to kiss her and do everything he dreamt about. He watched as she lay back down and cuddled her head against his chest. He placed his arms around her but only for a second, he couldn't be there much longer or he wouldn't be able to keep himself from her.

"Goodnight, Rose." he kissed her temple and snuck out of her room as soon as he knew she was asleep.

Martha had seen him go in with her, was he just coming out? What did they do? Martha could feel anger and hurt rising up in her throat. Could they even do that? He was an alien after all… Maybe it was different for him. Martha wanted to know but lolled off to sleep instead, angry and even though the Doctor was never going to be with her, she felt betrayed.

Rose woke up and noticed the Doctor was gone, she was a little sad but she knew he wouldn't stay all night. He never slept. Rose put on her pink robe and tied it around her waist; she opened her bedroom door and found the Doctor and Martha in the control room of the TARDIS.

"Morning." the Doctor grinned as Rose walked out.

"Morning, breakfast?" she asked, her stomach grumbling.

"Of course! Get dressed and we can go eat."

Rose smiled, she had never been happier in her whole life then she was waking up inside her home- the TARDIS- where she belonged. She walked back to her room and into the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

The Doctor could feel his hearts speed up when he heard the shower come on.

"Doctor, how long before the void closes?"

The Doctor was snapped away from his inappropriate daydream. "Hm? Well from what I could tell last night, the void isn't closing. Something is keeping it open and we need to close it."

"Then why aren't we?" Martha knew why, he needed to get settled in with Rose again.

"Because, I need to find those Daleks." His answer surprised Martha, but then she realized he was already settled with Rose.

"Yes, those Daleks." Martha had encountered a Dalek before and knew she never wanted to meet one again.

Rose came out ten minutes later. Her hair was still wet and she had changed into a pair of black jeans and a purple tank top, with a jacket on top, of course.

The Doctor looked at Rose, her beautiful face looking back. Her eyes were so perfect and glowing from the recent shower. The Doctor could feel heat rising to his face as he smiled at her.

"Breakfast?" Martha asked, interrupting the silence.

"Yes!" the Doctor pulled his coat on and reached out for Rose's hand. She took it and Martha frowned.

"Allons-y!" shouted the Doctor and Rose's face lit up, she had missed him saying that every time they ran. They ran out of the TARDIS and Martha followed. She wanted the Doctor to hold her hand but he only did when they needed to run or she wasn't following him, never because he simply wanted to hold her hand. Martha frowned again and left her face in its sad position until they reached the diner a block over. They sat in a booth, Rose and Martha on one side and the Doctor across from Rose.

"May I take your orders?" a woman asked, she looked about 40, blonde hair, and wore a diner uniform. She looked tired even though it was only 9 AM on this planet.

"Can I have the cheese omlette with orange juice?" Rose answered.

She scribbled something on a pad of paper and turned to Martha.

"Oh um, just coffee for me" Martha lost her appetite when she saw Rose and the Doctor so happy. Rose made him happy the way she always wanted to, he was a rather cute bloke, with his crazy hair and goofy smile, his chocolate eyes and almost childlike nature that always got them in trouble. She really wanted him to wake up one day and feel about her the way she felt about him but he only had eyes for Rose- even when he couldn't see her.

"Cherry pie please." the Doctor smiled at the waitress.

"Okay." she smiled back and walked to the counter.

"Pie, for breakfast?" Rose asked.

"Why not pie for breakfast?" The Doctor could tell Rose was just kidding but he continued on like it was a real question.

Rose just smiled.

The Doctor accidentally touched his foot against Rose's leg, and his face turned a light red while he looked down at the table. Rose smiled at the Doctor's awkwardness but pretended she didn't notice why. The waitress returned with their food.

"It looks fantastic!" Rose looked up and saw the Doctor smiling at the use of his old word.

They talked about the void and the missing Daleks for awhile.

"Would you like some pie?" the Doctor asked before anyone could continue the topic of conversation. Martha opened her mouth to answer, a smile beginning to form until she realized he asked Rose. She closed her mouth and frowned at her coffee.

"Sure." Rose smile and watched as the Doctor cut a bit of his pie and scooped it up with his fork. He looked at Rose, unsure if she would take the fork or he was going to hold it, either way he liked the idea of sharing his food and fork with Rose. He moved it close to her mouth and she ate the pie of his fork.

"Mmm, that's really good!" Rose laughed a little and looked at the Doctor who was looking back at her.

There was a silence and Rose and the Doctor just looked into each other's eyes. Her head felt weak from the strong gaze the Doctor had, his mesmerizing chocolate eyes had the most extreme power over Rose.

"So Doctor, have you thought of where the Daleks could be?" Martha asked, wanting him to look at her instead of Rose, and he did.

"They might have gone back through the void or they were never there and it was some mumbo jumbo." Martha knew the Doctor didn't believe that second one at all.

"Mumbo jumbo?" Rose asked, her tone questioning.

"Yes mumbo jumbo." the Doctor was unsure if Rose was being silly or really thought the Doctor was being stupid.

"The Daleks don't do mumbo jumbo."

"Indeed they don't...let's go!" The Doctor ran out of the diner and Martha followed leaving Rose to pay.

The Doctor ran to the TARDIS and jumped inside; Martha was close behind and couldn't see Rose.

"Are we leaving?" Martha asked hopefully.

"Of course not, there are Daleks!" he seemed to think Martha was upset about being here but decided he was just imagining the upset tone of voice she had been using since they got here. He fiddled with the screen instead of addressing her tone. "Hmm..."

"I thought the Daleks were gone?" Martha asked standing intimately close to the Doctor. She knew Rose nor the Doctor would approve, but she couldn't help it.

"Oh, silly Martha, things are never just gone." Martha knew he meant Rose but concentrated on Daleks instead.

"I forgot how fast you are when you get excited!" Rose laughed as she walked into the TARDIS and closed the door. Rose glanced at Martha and saw her looking at the Doctor in a way she never wanted anyone to look at him- anyone except her. She finally knew why she didn't approve of Martha, Martha fancied the Doctor too.

Rose cleared her throat.

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, guess what?!" The Doctor stood next to Martha but looked at Rose.

"You figured it out?" Rose was happy that the problem was solved, but she sensed there was something between Martha and the Doctor.

"Oh yes! And now we need to defend the Earth!" he ran out of the TARDIS, grabbing her hand on the way out.

Martha stood alone in the blue box she had started to think of as home, but now knew her home was back on Earth. The only person who loved her was her mother, not the goofy alien she hoped would. She wanted to be home, she was tired of watching the Doctor flirt to no end. She was sick of having her heart broken, she knew how selfish she sounded- after all, Rose and the Doctor waited two years just to see each other again, but how could she be okay with being pushed out of the TARDIS as soon as she was getting used to everything? She walked to her room knowing she should pack, but hoping the Doctor would run in and tell her to come. She waited but he never came.

"Where's Martha?" the Doctor asked as he and Rose slowed to a walk in front of Torchwood. He looked around, searching for his companion.

"Maybe she stayed in the TARDIS?" Rose suggested, not wanting to go back.

"Maybe..." The Doctor seemed puzzled but Rose knew Martha was jealous. He opened the door to the building and followed Rose inside.

"So, what happened to the Daleks?" Rose asked as they climbed the stairs.

The Doctor was watching Rose's blonde hair sway back and forth as she climbed and was unaware of the question.

"Doctor?"

"Yes!" he looked up "Yes Daleks. They are still here being Daleks, plotting and all that." he followed Rose into Jake's office.

"Rose," he smiled. "Doctor." Jake shook the Doctor's hand. "Figure out something?"

"Oh yes!" The Doctor was excited. "The Daleks are still here but not really, they went back in the void but not all the way through, they're waiting."

"For what?" Rose asked, confused.

"For you to attack. They have something big in mind."

"Then why aren't they attacking if they have something big?" Jake seemed troubled.

"Because... They know I'm here." the Doctor smiled nice and big.

"So, now what?" Rose asked. "We close the void?"

"Yes, but I need to return to my universe and take the Daleks with me."

"What!?" Rose was worried and turned to the Doctor, her face a mess of emotions.

"I can't leave them here." He seemed confused by Rose's abrupt reaction.

"I know but they have an army twice as big now, Doctor."

"You are one brave man, Doctor." Jake was okay with the Doctor saving everyone again; sure, he wanted to fight, but he knew without the Doctor they had no chance.

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Are you coming with me?"

"You think I would just give up and let you leave after all this?" She took the Doctor's hand and smiled broadly at him. Together, they ran to the TARDIS.

It took hours before the Doctor was finished "Brilliant!" he pointed at the screen, "They're hiding over there. Allons-y!" He fired up the TARDIS but was stopped suddenly and landed roughly.

Rose fell to the ground with a thud!

"Rose!" The Doctor ran to her and flashed his sonic screwdriver over her, his eyes were filled with panic and concern. "Rose. Rose!" He placed his hands on her face and rested her head on his knee.

"That was bloody painful." Rose said softly as she opened her eyes.

The Doctor kissed her forehead and helped her up and into a chair.

"What happened?" Martha asked from where she stood in the hallway.

"Good question Martha." he turned on the monitor and then realized something. "Oh!" he seemed a little shocked but mostly curious. "Stay here..." The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and stepped out, then closed the door behind him.

Rose jumped up and looked at the monitor "Oh Doctor." Rose realized they were on the Dalek base ship.

"What?" Martha asked, taking a step into the room.

"Um… We are on the base ship." Rose bit her lip nervously, turning to the other woman.

"What?!" Martha hurried over to the monitor and looked over it with Rose.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to favorite and leave a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 A Stolen TARDIS

CHAPTER 2. A Stolen TARDIS

"You don't just snap another man's ship out of the sky!" the Doctor announced, annoyed.

"You are the Doctor… You must be EXTERMINATED!" a few Daleks announced.

"Well at least you remember me, do you remember what I did the last time you messed with my friends?" he stood with his hands in his pocket

"You sent us into the void; you lost your companion...Rose Tyler." Their robotic voices stating in unison.

The Doctor breathed in sharply at the memory.

"We scanned your TARDIS; she is here along with your new companion, Martha Jones."

"Oh,I know that," The Doctor stated, an annoyed look passing over his face. "why did you take my TARDIS?"

"It is no longer your TARDIS."

"What? What do you mean?" The Doctor felt panic rise into his throat. Maybe the big thing they had wasn't the Doctor coming but his ship coming to them! Maybe the big thing they had was a way to take her from him.

"What do they mean?" Rose asked, frantic at the idea of losing the TARDIS and possibly the Doctor.

"I wish I knew." Martha said quietly.

"He is not doing this alone!" Rose was about to run out of the TARDIS when the doors flew open, and a man fell through. "Doctor!" The Doctor was on the ground, clearly unconscious. She tried to run to him but was stopped by Martha's voice.

"You can't just run into the base ship!"

"Done it before, that time we had a safety field but I'm willing to take that chance for my Doctor."She huffed out, stressing the word 'my' involuntarily but was glad she did- Martha didn't know what they had, but then again, neither did she. She knew she loved him, she knew he needed to be safe, and she knew leaving him with Daleks who had a strong power over him was not something she could ever live with. She ran to him and saw the TARDIS try to close her doors.

"Doctor..." She whispered into his ear as she held him "Please wake up."

"They're too strong now Rose… Something happened in the void… Something that should never happen, get in the TARDIS and run." His voice was faint and cold.

"Doctor! Stay awake...Please!" She turned to the Daleks "don't you dare go in that ship!" she yelled

"You will not stop us, you are inferior, we are too strong for you and the Doctor." Their voices were so full of victory even though she knew they had no emotions.

"You don't know that!" Rose felt powerless but she was not letting them into theTARDIS "Doctor… The TARDIS." she whispered, desperate for a response from him.

No answer.

"Doctor!" Martha screamed as Daleks invaded the TARDIS.

"Martha!" Rose cried as the TARDIS slowly faded "NO! NO! Come back!" She cried. "This can't happen! It can't!" suddenly everything around her turned a very bright white and then she woke up.

She was lying in her old flat, in her old bed, in her old universe. She was happy for a quick second before remembering about the TARDIS and the Doctor. She looked around and saw the Doctor lying next to her. Rose traced his cheek with her fingertips "Doctor," she whispered. "please." Rose knew something was wrong but she didn't know how to fix it, until she remembered when he first regenerated. She hopped up and ran into the kitchen "Tea...Tea" she mumbled, flinging cabinets open. "Oh bloody hell, where- oh here you are." She smiled as she picked up the tea, boiled some water, and put a tea bag in it. It wasn't good tea, she remembered when her mum bought it, it was awful but it was all she had.

"Doctor, I brought you tea." She didn't mention how awful it tasted but it smelled okay. Rose placed the cup on the end table and sat with the Doctor. She rolled him so his head was in her lap.

"My sweet Doctor, I'm so sorry." Rose knew she should have stayed in the TARDIS, she could have done something instead of leaving Martha.

"You will be so upset, no...You'll be heartbroken." she pushed his head up and gently tipped the tea into his mouth. He coughed and his eyes opened.

"That is a very horrible excuse for tea." he muttered. "Rose!" He sat up. "My TARDIS!" She could see his face fill with worry and fear.

"I'm so sorry Doctor...I should've tried harder...I should have stayed." Rose looked down and twisted her fingers around each other.

"What happened to her Rose?" he panicked and Rose felt awful.

"They… They took her and Martha...I woke up here." Her eyes filled with tears. "I should have stayed in the TARDIS."

"Oh Rose," he tilted her chin up. "whatever you did was what you thought was right, and I'm sure I would have done the same." The Doctor kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away.

"But Doctor… They could destroy so much with her." Rose let tears roll down her cheeks.

"Oh Rose, don't think about that… We're home" she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"This isn't home." Sure, she used to live here with Jackie, but after she met the Doctor her home became the TARDIS. The Doctor knew what she meant and hugged her.

"I'll find her...I always fix things Rose."

Rose nodded and they stood up, and walked into the living room. The Doctor tripped and fell, knocking Rose down too. The Doctor somehow ended up on top of Rose with their faces so close to each other's.

"Sorry." He whispered, his face turning light red as he gazed into Rose's eyes.

"What happened?" Rose asked softly. She could feel his hearts beating rapidly, his breath smelled vaguely of bananas and Rose couldn't help but smile.

"I tripped, I guess." The Doctor whispered. His lips were so close to hers, he wanted to kiss her. He slowly moved closer, watching her mouth that was so soft and pink.

"Doctor..." Rose closed her eyes but they shot open when someone pounded on the door.

"Doctor!" a familiar voice called.

The Doctor looked at Rose, he longed to be with her but he slowly got up. He helped Rose up and looked at her.

"Doctor! Come one I know it's you." The voice called again.

The Doctor cursed under his breath and opened the door.

"Jack!" Rose felt a big smile form as she saw him.

"Rose Tyler" Captain Jack Harkness looked shocked but quite happy. "It was about time you came back." Jack wrapped Rose in a big hug and spun her around.

"I've missed you" Rose said as he put her on the ground.

"Me too, glad to see you're back where you belong." Jack smiled, then again he was always smiling around her. Rose saw the Doctor waiting impatiently.

"Right!" Jack looked to the Doctor. "Torchwood figured it out." Jack and Torchwood knew about the void probably right after the Doctor did, they loved alien stuff.

"Wait… How did you know I was here?" the Doctor looked questionably at Jack.

"I have my ways" He winked at Rose and she blushed. "Anyway, we know how to wipe every last stupid Dalek off this planet and every other planet too."

Rose's face lit up. "Really?" She looked at the Doctor, his questionable look now replaced with a frown.

"I thought I could do that many times, Jack, but I was wrong." He hated to admit being wrong.

"I know, but I know this will work." Jack was excited and wanted the Doctor to be excited too.

"Let's go to Torchwood then!" Rose called heading for the door. Rose hated Daleks more than anything else, they had tried to split her and the Doctor up more than once and she couldn't wait to be rid of them.

"Wait, we aren't at war right now." The Doctor said, drawing Rose back over to them.

"So?" Jack said.

"That's genocide!" he practically shouted. "You can't just go and wipe out an entire species just because you want to!" He ran his fingers through his wonderful, thick hair and Rose wished to do the same. He had tried to wipe out the Daleks many times before but right now it didn't matter, they can't reach them anyway.

"But they've tried to wipe out the human race more than once!" Rose exclaimed, confused.

"But they aren't right now." He was upset and Rose didn't want to push him, but she was tired of dealing with Daleks.

"They're in the other universe."

"I know, and I know your family is there, but there is no way back. We can't kill Daleks that we can't get to." The Doctor looked at Rose, her face was sad and disappointed.

"I knew it could never be so simple" She said softly, looking away for a second.

The Doctor was pained by her sadness. He hurried over and hugged her tight. "Oh Rose..." he whispered.

"Doctor." Jack cleared his throat.

The Doctor released Rose but slid his arm around her waist; she leaned against him and closed her eyes.

"Jack." The Doctor said looking up from Rose.

"As much as I'd hate to break up this touching moment, I do have questions that need answering. How did you get to the other universe?"

"The Daleks opened the fabric of reality."

"Then why can't we?"

The Doctor sighed. "They opened it from inside the void."

"What!?" Rose pulled away from the Doctor and saw him frown.

The Doctor felt cold as emptiness invaded the space Rose had taken up moments ago. "I figured it out awhile ago. From inside the void they broke out, but into both sides, creating a void to pass through."

"Then what happened to the Cybermen?" Jack asked.

"That's how they did it. They destroyed they Cybermen and used their power to break through both ends." The Doctor looked at Jack and Rose, both clearly shocked.

"It took two years?" Rose asked, not believing what the Doctor was saying.

"It must have taken awhile for the Daleks to siphon the energy from them." The Doctor realized that it was his fault this happened since he put them in the void.

Rose seemed to see it in his eyes, he was blaming himself and she knew it wasn't his fault. She cupped his cheek in her hand and gazed into his eyes. "It will never be your fault."

The Doctor looked all over her face to see if she truly meant it. He smiled when he realized how serious she was, after all, she would never blame him for anything and never let him believe it was his fault. He placed his hand on top of hers and closed his eyes for just a moment. He was happy with Rose by his side again. He opened them to see Jack looking at them curiously.

The Doctor cleared his throat and Rose moved away. "I need to shower." she hurried into the bathroom.

He watched her walk away and sighed. "Jack, I need your help."

"Great, with what? Unless you're talking about your relationship, then leave me out of it completely."

"Is the void closed?"

"The void? No, but it is closing"

"How long until it's completely closed?"

"About four hours? I'm just guessing."

The Doctor breathed heavily.

"What is it?"

"My TARDIS." He ran his fingers through his hair once again, obviously stressed.

"You left her over there, right? Wait, how did you pass through?"

The Doctor paused, looked away, and took a long breath. "The Daleks… They became too powerful and took the TARDIS along with Martha, they must have done something to take me and Rose back here so we couldn't stop them." The Doctor looked at Jack for a long moment. "Jack… I need to get her back." He didn't trust Jack entirely, but he knew if anyone could help it would be him. Jack loved anything strange and alien, he would do anything to figure it out.

"I know, and I'll help, but other than the TARDIS not much else can safely fly through a void in the fabric of reality." The Doctor scratched his head.

"Yeah, I know..." The Doctor paced back and forth with his hands in his pockets; he squeezed his sonic screwdriver to make sure it was still there.

"I'll go back to Torchwood and look through our database for something flyable." Jack smiled and hurried out the door.

The Doctor stopped pacing and looked at the floor.

"How could I have messed things up so badly again?" he asked himself. Faintly, he heard the shower switch off.

"Hello." Rose said as she emerged from the bath. Her hair wild and wet, her body wrapped only in a small towel.

"Hello." He looked at every inch of his companion. Rose smiled at him and continued towards her room. "What's wrong with me? I never acted or felt this way before." he said once Rose had closed the bedroom door behind her. "Oh my sweet Rose, I don't know how long I can restrain myself..." He sat on the couch and used his sonic screwdriver to turn the TV on. An interesting woman was talking about alien living all around the world and the Doctor snickered.

Rose come out after getting dressed and sat on the couch with the Doctor.

"What's this?" She asked, pointing towards the screen.

"A woman who thinks aliens have come to blend in and eat people." The Doctor laughed.

"Some people are just oblivious." Rose smiled at the Doctor. He moved his arms so she could cuddle against him. "Doctor?"

He looked at her questionably.

"What would happen if we can't get the TARDIS back?"

"Well…" He paused, this clearly pained him but he knew it was important for Rose to know. "So many different things could happen, they could cause the TARDIS to self destruct but that would cause the entire universe to explode along with it…" He paused again. "They could gain control of her and destroy time itself," The Doctor frowned at this idea. "but I'll get her back before that happens,"

"How can you know?"

"I'm the Doctor… Don't you trust me?"

"More than anything." Rose knew the Doctor had a way of having everything turn out for the better, but that wasn't always the case, he had lost a lot of people, lots of planets were lost in the process but she knew if there was one thing he would never let go of, it was his TARDIS.

She relaxed and closed her eyes while she breathed in his strong scent. She wasn't sure what it was that he smelled like but she loved it, it was the scent she had missed for those two years they had spent apart. She had smelled so many different smells but none of them even came close to the one the Doctor was wrapped in. Maybe it was a Time Lord smell. But, probably it was just a Doctor smell. She smiled and looked up at the man in question, only to find that he was already looking at her.

They just sat and looked at each other for awhile before he realized the show they were watching had ended and was replaced by a sporting event. He smiled at her and then used the sonic screwdriver to turn it off, he never thought to use the remote. "Let's go outside, I bet you missed this place." He grabbed her hand and they left.

Once outside Rose looked around and realized how different this universe felt from the one she had been trapped in for the past two years. She squeezed the Doctor's hand and he smiled. "I never realized how much I could miss a place that I was so bored of." She mentioned offhandedly. They walked down the sidewalk, and Rose pointed out things that she missed, or things that were different from the other universe.

"Hungry?" He asked as they passed a diner.

She nodded and they walked in, they sat in a booth and both ordered cherry pie.

"Pie for dinner?" He asked jokingly, referring to her teasing the day before.

She squeezed his hand that she was holding on top of the table. The Doctor didn't want to let go; it was as if he thought she would disappear if he did.

The Doctor knew Jack was at Torchwood thinking of how to get back through, but this still made the Doctor feel completely useless. Rose seemed to sense this because she asked him to take her to Torchwood.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course! I don't like waiting and neither do you, now come on!" They both hurried out of the diner and got into a cab. It smelled like chips and feet, Rose missed the smell of the TARDIS, so clean and different- just like the Doctor.

"To Torchwood, please." Rose told the driver.

"Torchwood?" He seemed confused.

"Yes, that big building over there." Rose pointed to the very tall building sticking out over the other buildings. It was at least half way across town and the man seemed to think the building had never been there before Rose pointed it out. Again, it's a very tall building.

"Okay miss." He turned out into traffic. "You work there?"

"Our friend does." Rose explained. The man nodded. Now, to the Doctor, she asked, "Doctor, what are you doing?" She noticed he was shining his sonic around the cab.

"What's that," The driver paused to think of a word to describe the sound. "buzzing?" He asked, confused.

"Buzzing? I can't hear anything." Rose said. The driver shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm looking for a cause of this smell." The Doctor joked.

Rose rolled her eyes lovingly at him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. This is cab is used by this other guy most of the time and he smells just putrid. We don't know if it is what he eats or he just smells but he was off when I was on and I drew the short straw so," The man shrugged. "hope it doesn't bother you too much."

"Oh no, it's fine." Rose answered, hitting the Doctor so he would stop using the Sonic.

"Oi!" He said, rubbing his arm where Rose had hit him. "What was that for?"

"You're being rude." Rose answered.

"Fine…" He put the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket and looked outside instead.

"Do you think Jack found anything yet?" Rose asked. She doubted it since they saw him an hour ago but wanted to ask and see what the Doctor thought.

"Probably not." The Doctor answered.

"Yeah," Rose knew that was the answer but she still felt disappointment. "I doubt it too." She leaned against the Doctor and he put his arm around her.

"Tired already?" He asked smiling at his sweet, blonde companion.

"No, I just like cud- sitting with you." she smiled, quickly correcting her slip up. She knew they were cuddling but she thought saying it would make him feel uncomfortable.

"We've arrived." The driver announced.

"Thank you." Rose said, smiling at him.

"Oh yes, thank you." The Doctor flashed his psychic paper at the cab driver.

"Oh! I am very honored to drive you anywhere." the man looked like he just won the lottery. "Tell you what, no need to pay, the ride's on me."

"You have helped this country a great deal." The Doctor said as he took Rose's hand and headed to the front doors of Torchwood.

"My honor!" the cab driver called out to them.

"Who did he think you were?" Rose asked, wondering what the paper had said this time.

The Doctor looked at the paper and laughed. "The chief detective at Scotland Yard."

Rose smiled. "I love that paper."

"As do I, Rose Tyler." The Doctor liked saying her last name, and was glad it didn't bother his companion. Then his mind switched to thinking about Martha. Was she okay? The Doctor couldn't live with himself if it was him telling her to stay that ended up getting her killed.

**Hope you guys are liking it so far! reviews are needed to know this...**


	3. Chapter 3 Martha

CHAPTER 3. Martha

Martha was hopelessly lost in the TARDIS. She had run as soon as the Daleks got on the TARDIS and the TARDIS had changed the hallways as she ran, making it difficult for Daleks to follow. She knew this was the end, the TARDIS couldn't help her much more, the Doctor was gone, nobody knew where she was and she was being chased by an alien she feared greatly.

Martha was standing still for the first time in awhile: in front of her two halls intersected and she was so far inside the TARDIS that she was unsure if either direction was safe. She chose left after a seconds thought, and ran. It ended up leading to a large circular room. It was beautiful and clean, with dark blue walls and floors, but the ceiling differed- it had a large galaxy painted on it. It looked so real and Martha lost her breath for a second.

She glanced around and saw that the room was empty except for a large book. Martha walked over to it and read the words '_Time War' _written in golden letters on the cover. The book was large and very old, Martha knew that the Time War was older than the Doctor, so she guessed the book was over 900 years old, possibly even over 1,000 years. She longed to open it but she could feel the energy around the book: it was dark and dead. The book was full of beginnings and ends, sadness and pain, of Gallifrey and the Doctor. She knew he had done something he was not proud of to save the universe; he never talked about it though. Martha could tell it hurt more than anything she could ever imagine. After all, he lost his entire species in one war. She moved away from the book but realized the door was gone, the TARDIS had trapped her inside. At least she was safe for now.

**I'll get the new chapter out soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 the Return

**the new chapter is here! i will start on the next one soon, hope you are enjoying the story so far! :) and by the way, i have updated the previous chapters (story line has not changed so you don't need to reread them), and i will also have future chapters checked and edited (for grammar and such) before posting them so it will take longer to get them up here. sorry.**

CHAPTER 4. The Return

Rose was sitting in Torchwood, barely listening to Jack and the Doctor debating on what was the best way to create a void without having both universes cave in. She got up and slowly walked to the room that she knew was the same. Nobody noticed her walk out. She opened the door to the room and noticed clear, plastic curtains hanging from the ceiling, like construction was underway. She pushed through the plastic and noticed power tools lying around, but they all looked unused and no construction looked started.

Rose stopped and placed her hand on the cold, white wall. She could feel tears burning behind her eyes, threatening to spill. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall, each tear that rolled down her cheeks confused her more. She had her Doctor and her universe back, what about this wall was making her cry? Her family and home was trapped on the other universe, but she trusted the Doctor to save them all.

She could hear a small ping in the back of her mind asking the question she was too afraid ask and much too afraid to hear the answer to: what if everyone she loved was gone? Every part of her body ached with exhaustion, her heart was beating out of her chest and her vision was blurred from her tears. Rose wanted to save everyone she loves, the Doctor, Jack, her mum, Pete, Mickey, the TARDIS, and all the poor people caught in the middle of the never ending war, but she couldn't. How could she ever have believed she could? No one could.

Rose could feel the Doctor come up behind her before he grabbed her hand. She fell against him, and buried her face in his chest. He stroked her golden hair and whispered calming words, but Rose was crying too hard to hear them. The Doctor knew this was a heartbreaking place for both of them, just being near it made him hold Rose tighter and remember that dreaded day himself.

"It's okay, I'll never let you go… I'll keep you safe." He whispered into her hair, meaning every word he said.

Rose looked into his sad, brown eyes. She needed him to kiss her; she needed to know he loved her.

Normally the Doctor had thousands of thoughts racing through his head as he ran for his life but here, with Rose, he only had one: he needed her to know how she felt. But that thought was quickly flooded by a problem. What if they couldn't handle that big of a change in their already fragile relationship?

"Rose, everything is going to be okay, I promise."

"You can't know that," Rose walked away from him; leaving her back to him she continued. "everything in that universe could be dead, destroyed and nothing me or you can do could change that!"

"Rose…" He wasn't sure how to make her smile; he wanted nothing more then for his sweet Rose to smile again.

"How can we do anything without the TARDIS? We can't, so here we sit, powerless and soon we won't have just lost the TARDIS, but everything in the universe!" Rose couldn't hold back her anger anymore. "I wish you had never saved me the day we met!" She didn't mean it but couldn't keep the words from escaping. They slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

The Doctor was crying now too, Rose couldn't see the tears because she wasn't looking at him, but knew her words had hurt him. He was looking at her, but she wouldn't turn around no matter how long his eyes burned through the back of her head. "I know you blame me for separating your family and turning your life upside down, I wish I could go back and tell you that you can't come with me but Rose: You did more than save the universe." He breathed in slowly, tears falling slowly down his face. His eyes closed, and softly he said, "You… You saved me."

She turned to him. "I know."

"No, Rose, you don't know. After the Time War I wanted to die." He moved closer to her and held her hands. "I wanted to be reunited with my people, I never wanted to save the universe, I never thought I would ever go on but you… You showed me what it's really like to see the world through a new light. You showed me how important life is and without you… I never would have smiled again Rose. You are so much more than a companion to me; you are the first human I could have trusted with my life, with the TARDIS's life."

Rose was silent, she could tell he had so much more to say but she couldn't handle any more. She took two quick steps and hugged him tight. "I'll never leave you Doctor." She whispered. She felt him hold her tighter before he let go and looked into her eyes. Then she noticed a spark fly through his eyes, like he had an idea.

"You are brilliant, absolutely brilliant, Rose Tyler!" The Doctor put his hands on the side of her head and kissed her. It was meant to be a quick kiss that he often gave his companions when he got excited, but Rose draped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The Doctor could taste the chapstick she was wearing, and was enjoying it more than could have ever imagined. They explored each other's mouth for quite some time before Rose pulled away for air. They both kept their arms around each other; he had moved his around her waist during the kiss.

"Doctor…" Rose whispered softly against his lips.

The Doctor moved his head back and cleared his throat, unable to speak or wipe the shocked expression off his face. He tried to step backwards, but Rose grabbed his tie and pulled his mouth to hers, ready to continue the kiss.

"We can't." He whispered and pulled away again. The next thing she knew, he had left the room. He left her confused and alone again.

The Doctor could still feel her lips pressed against his own when he rejoined Jack in the conference room.

"Took you long enough," Jack laughed. "she okay?" He asked, concerned and more serious.

"No…" He closed his eyes for a second "But I now know how to get back."

Jack sat leaned back in his chair, with his ankles crossed on the table in front of him. When what the Doctor said reached his ears he jumped up. "Really? Oh this is fantastic Doctor!" Jack gave the Doctor a great big kiss and then smiled as the Doctor's face turned red.

Rose was walking through the TARDIS, following her Doctor who had gotten them lost.

"Doctor." she said.

"Nope" he replied, popping the 'p'.

"Why?" She could feel tears falling down her face.

"We can't." He didn't turn around, but stopped walking.

"But I love you!" she yelled, trying to take a step closer to him. He didn't respond, just continued walking at a brisker pace.

Rose sat up in bed, breathing hard. She could see the light from the TV and heard the Doctor mumbling to himself. Rose rubbed her eyes and swung her feet off the edge. She was worried about tomorrow; Jack and the Doctor were going to extract the energy the void left on her. She paced around her room.

"Rose?" The Doctor stood in her doorway, she could only see his outline and yet she still felt her heart beat pick up.

"Doctor." She smiled, but it was so dark that she doubted he saw it.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… Will everything be okay?" Rose was very worried.

"Of course" He went over and pulled her into a hug. She felt safe in his arms and yet she still wanted to cry.

"Doctor…" Rose wanted to ask him why, why couldn't they be together, but she already knew he would have distracted her and never answer the question. She could feel his heart beats against her chest and it made her smile. Heart beats were always very normal and boring to Rose but the Doctor's were different. She could listen to them beat all day, his gentle, double rhythm was the most beautiful song Rose could ever think of.

Later that day Rose was ready. She was sitting on a table with a large ray gun above her. The Doctor had explained it was an Energy Collector, it was a complicated experiment and she was told it would hurt- a lot. She was scared but didn't show it, she could tell the Doctor was nervous but to someone else he looked perfectly calm.

"Ready?" Jack asked from behind a glass wall where the Doctor and him were watching a monitor.

"Ready." She replied.

"Okay..Three...Two...One." Jack counted down and flipped a switch.

Rose felt like water was being splashed all over her. But it only took a few minutes before the pain started, small at first and then like someone was ripping out her heart. She cried out in pain, it was just terrible.

"Jack!" The Doctor hated seeing Rose in pain.

"We need to Doctor." Jack reassured him, hating to see Rose in this state as well, but knowing that it was their only hope to get through the void.

"Turn it off!" The Doctor yelled, trying to get to the monitor.

"Doctor, we can't, and you know it!" Jack blocked the Doctor from turning it off.

He closed his eyes as Rose continued to scream. Her screams were terrible- the sound ripped through his head and he ached to go to her and calm her down, but knew he couldn't.

"I'm sorry." Jack squeezed the Doctor's shoulder.

It was only ten minutes but to them it felt like forever. Jack flipped the switch as soon as it finished and the Doctor raced to Rose's side "Are you okay?" he asked, holding her hand and watching her face nervously. "I'm so sorry Rose," He pressed her hands to his chest, "but we can go back now."

Rose was out of breath and her throat ached. She gave him the faintest smile possible and then collapsed against him.

"Rose..." He said as he gently held her.

Rose could still feel pain in her chest, it was a lot duller than before but it still ached. The Doctor helped Rose up and walked her into Jack's office and gently set her down in a chair.

"Will she be okay?" Jack asked, watching the girl closely.

"Of course…" The Doctor looked down at her and smiled as Rose gently lolled off to sleep. Jack turned his attention back to the Doctor.

"Will you be okay?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"An apple a day won't keep a Rose away." Jack smirked. "Just tell her already."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" The Doctor felt his face grow hot.

Jack was tired of the game Rose and The Doctor were playing, two years apart and they still couldn't tell each other "Fine" Jack walked away, letting the man deal with his own problems.

The Doctor looked at Rose for awhile, he wanted Rose to know how he felt about her but everything was so fragile right now and he couldn't let emotions get in the way, and then he went inside the room.

"Doctor." She said, her voice almost silent. She was still aching with a dulled pain so sleeping didn't last long.

He smiled and held her hand. "We can go back as soon as the energy is loaded into the dimension canon."

Rose smiled faintly. "Of course." She felt her eyes start to close- it seemed that opening them was becoming too difficult.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She felt like she was floating through time itself.

"Goodnight then." He kissed her forehead and then left her alone to drift off to sleep.

It took an entire week for the dimension canon to be up and running, but when it finally worked, it crashed again. Jack and the rest of Torchwood were doing everything they could to get it to work, but the energy was intensely powerful. Rose was feeling much better but the Doctor still didn't think she should come. "I'm coming and you are not going to stop me!" She had yelled at the Doctor on more than one occasion.

Rose was cooking dinner at the flat while the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to repair the Tele.

"The Tele on the TARDIS is much better." The Doctor announced from the other room.

"Well, that is an old, human Tele." Rose stirred the tea.

"Very old." The Doctor clarified.

"Well, you can enjoy your Time Lord Tele as soon as the dimension cannon works." Rose said pouring tea into two cups.

The Doctor seemed to agree and left the tele for the cup of tea at the table. "This is much better than the tea you gave me before." the Doctor joked.

Rose smiled. "Yeah, well," She quickly realized he was joking and just rolled her eyes lovingly at him. "Don't worry Doctor; we will be back on the TARDIS enjoying intergalactic tea in no time."

The Doctor looked down at his tea and a frown made its way onto his face. Every time someone mentioned his TARDIS he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with loneliness, sure he had Rose to talk to, but the TARDIS was a part of him and without her he felt empty. It was like a dull ache in his head and heart that was constantly pounding.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, worriedly looking at the Doctor.

"Of course I'm okay, I'm always okay. In fact, I'm the king of okay" The Doctor hopped out of his chair and stood proudly.

Rose tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. She laughed and so did the Doctor- oh how he loved her laugh, it was like music to him: so soft and sweet, gently dancing around his ears. He had missed the sound greatly over the past two years.

"Hungry?" Rose asked, placing two plates on the table.

"Yes! It smells great." The Doctor sat back down, relieved for the change in subject.

"Hope it tastes as good as it smells." Rose wasn't the best cook, she took after her mum. Or at least, the Doctor guessed that she did.

He took a bite out of what looked like a casserole and he gave her a smile. "This is fantastic Rose!"

"Really?" Rose looked hopeful.

He nodded. "It's the best I've ever had."

She smiled and took a bite off of her own plate. She frowned, chewing her food and swallowing it unwillingly. "Liar! This is awful."

"Do we still have those Jelly Babies?" The Doctor asked, searching the almost bare cupboards in the kitchen. The Doctor held up a packet of them triumphantly and grinned.

"You want those for dinner?" Rose started to believe the Doctor was a child until she realized she wanted them too. "Give me those." She put the plates in the sink and reached for them.

The Doctor ran over to the couch and stood on top of it, holding the packet out of her reach. "Mine."

"Come on Doctor!" Rose laughed and pulled the Doctor down so they were both sitting on the couch.

"Okay, we can share." the Doctor said faking disappointment and admitting defeat. He opened the packet and handed Rose a red one.

"Thank you." Rose popped it into her mouth and smiled as the flavor engulfed her taste buds. Rose watched the Doctor eat the rest of them and wondered if he really did love her, he was going to say those three words at Bad Wolf Bay two years ago, right? Rose wasn't sure anymore, she wanted nothing more than for him to bring it up, to bring up their kiss, but he wasn't going to. Why didn't she bring it up? Maybe she was just as scared as he was; they both were terrified of losing each other and more terrified of getting close so they stayed in the safe bubble of "just friends". Rose couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way she did.

Maybe she should just go for it, but what if he felt the opposite and asked Rose to stay here instead of coming with him? Rose wouldn't be able to handle that, this is what always happened, she would argue against herself until she sided with the cowardly side and missed her opportunity to be with the man she loved. She was a brave person, but when it came to the Doctor her heart was a clot. She looked at the Doctor who was smelling the last gummy before chewing it slowly and smiling, she smiled back at him and then her brain yelled at her again. Maybe he didn't know what love was, he was an alien after all. No, he loved the TARDIS. Rose squashed that idea of not knowing love quickly out of her mind. She decided to ignore her brain and heart and tuned out her inner argument.

"Rose?" Rose looked up and blinked away the remains of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Your phone." He looked over at the pink cell phone that was vibrating on the table.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, and then picked it up "Hello?"

"Rose, its Jack. We figured it out." Jack sounded excited but he was masking it with the importance of the news. "Hurry up and get down here!" He hung up.

"Let's go Doctor." Rose grabbed his hand and led him out of the flat.

"Where?" He asked, following her anyways.

"Torchwood." Rose led them downstairs, talking while she walked.

"Did they figure it out?" The Doctor asked excitedly.

"Yep." Rose smiled as the Doctor hopped down the stairs. He was running down the street, his coat flying around behind him. Rose tried to keep up but he was always so fast when he got overexcited. "Doctor!" She yelled. "Slow down!" She kept running and bumped into the Doctor when she rounded a corner after him. Rose almost fell down, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She stood very close to his face, not on purpose, but just because when someone pulls someone else up, they tend to get closer. "Um, you were..." She stopped talking and her eyes darted down to look at the Doctor's mouth.

"Rose?" He asked softly, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Yeah?" Rose looked back up at his eyes.

"Ready?" He asked happily.

"For what?" She was slightly worried.

"To get to Torchwood, of course."

"Doctor, it's right there!" Rose pointed to the building at the end of the street.

"Yes, but you, Ms. Tyler, are much too slow." he hoisted Rose over his shoulder and ran down the street, almost falling over in the process.

"Doctor!" She laughed while hitting him on his back. "Put me down!"

"We aren't there yet." He laughed and continued running.

Rose stopped protesting and watched the back of the Doctor's coat fly about. Rose felt someone pull her off the Doctor and looked to find Jack Harkness placing her on the floor in front of the door to Torchwood.

"You ran here, with her on your back." Jack looked at the Doctor, disbelief and amusement written across his face.

"Do you not think I could?" The Doctor sounded offended.

"Well, you are well...small." Jack laughed.

"Oi! Small? Me? Am I small?" He looked at Rose.

Rose laughed and leaned against the Doctor. "Well..." she said teasingly.

"Oi!" He sounded very offended and glared at both of them.

"Come on you two." Jack led them into the lobby and then into the elevator. "The dimension cannon is ready, all you have to do is launch it. It should open a door to the next universe."

The Doctor jumped around the elevator happily.

"Doctor." Rose gave the Doctor a look a mum would give a child misbehaving in public. He stood still, unwillingly, but raced out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

"How could you possibly stay in a place as small as the TARDIS when he acts like a puppy with peanut butter on the roof of his mouth?" Jack asked Rose while they followed the bouncing Doctor. Rose laughed and almost fell over when she stumbled on the ground.

"Rose!" They heard the Doctor yell. "Let's go!"

"Sounds like someone's in a hurry." Jack and Rose walked slightly faster.

"Well, he does need his TARDIS, and so do I." Rose said with a big smile on her face.

"Then we need to hurry up." Jack said. They walked into what appeared to be a room full of experiments and Rose covered her mouth and nose at the sudden smell.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Just tested a grenade that we retrieved from a ship that crashed a few miles south of London." A young red head, about Rose's age, gestured to a gun on a nearby table. "I guess aliens like to prank people with stink bombs too." She chuckled and went back to her paper work. Rose stifled a laugh and hurried over to the Doctor who was now walking about the cannon.

"How do we get through?" Rose asked, knowing nothing but the TARDIS could pass through, the void and Daleks apparently.

"Oh, right." Jack hurried over to a closet and came back with two high-tech space suits. "These might help. We will blast the cannon and you'll jump through with these on. We can't hold it open forever so you need to set this off as soon as you have the TARDIS, but don't set this off in the TARDIS." Jack handed them the suits and handed the Doctor a small, red button.

"Will that kill the Daleks?" Rose asked. "It seems kind of small." Rose shrugged.

"Small things can be very powerful." Jack gestured to the Doctor.

"Oi!" The Doctor glared at Jack again and then hopped into his space suit- well, void suit. He had to take off his coat and suit jacket to fit into it. It was much easier for Rose to get in and within minutes they were both standing in wait for the void to open.

"Ready?" Rose looked at the Doctor, who shot her a reassuring smile. They held hands while Jack fired an orange beam at the wall. The wall tore apart and they were standing in front of a hole.

"Allons-y Rose Tyler!" The Doctor smiled nice and big and they jumped in.

Rose opened her eyes, her head pounding and her back ached. "That was not enjoyable..." Rose mumbled. She noticed the Doctor was passed out in the grass next to her. "Doctor." Rose shook him gently and he grumbled.

"Rose...?" He asked slowly turning over and sitting up. "What happened?"

"We crossed the void," Rose smiled for a second. "But I'm not sure where we landed."

The Doctor looked around. It looked like someone dropped a nuclear bomb on the city, not just the city actually, but everywhere. The entire world seemed to have been taken over. The Doctor flashed his Sonic Screwdriver around and came to the conclusion that most of the world was under Dalek control. "We're too late" he said, sounding defeated.

"What!? No!" Rose stood up. "We are never too late to save the world, Doctor! Now get up and destroy the stupid Daleks!" Rose yelled and pulled him to his feet. The Doctor was surprised at Rose's reaction but grateful she wasn't going to let him give up.

"Allons-y" He grabbed her hand and ran off into the town, which was full of terrified people, hiding and praying. Every building has collapsed, everything was a burnt black, and Dalek ships filled the sky. Rose could feel tears burning the back of her eyes.

"Mum..." Rose whispered.

"Don't worry Rose, we'll find her." The Doctor squeezed her hand and they continued walking. "I have a feeling being captured is a good place to start." The Doctor smiled and began to look for Daleks.

Rose didn't argue or question why he wanted to start there- she just followed. Tears still burned her eyes, but she refused to let them out. Being strong was a part of saving the world after all.

"Hello!" The Doctor shouted at the sky. "I'm back! Now come and get me!" He squeezed Rose's hand and ran off to find a place closer to the sky. "Why aren't they listening?" The Doctor wondered out loud.

"Maybe they don't care if you try to stop them?" Rose suggested doubtfully.

"They will always fear me; I'm the oncoming storm, the destroyer of Daleks!" The Doctor claimed proudly as he walked down the street.

Rose knew the Doctor was worried, so she agreed and stayed quiet.

He flashed his sonic screwdriver around and frowned. "It seems as if," he paused and took a breath, "more than half the human race is...gone." his hearts clenched at this realization.

Rose could feel a cry building in her throat. She knew her mum and everyone she knew could be part of the half that hadn't survived the attack. She stopped walking and took a long shuddering breath.

"Rose... they're fine." He pulled her into a big hug and kissed her forehead.

"What if they aren't, Doctor?" Rose could feel tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Then we'll find them and make sure they are fine again." The Doctor realized she meant dead, but decided to take it as injured or captured.

Rose held the Doctor tight and then jumped away from him, eyes wide.

"What? Is my hair okay?" He ran his fingers through his hair, pretending to be worried about the state of it.

"No!" Rose hit his arm laughing. "Look." She pointed to a Dalek that was just on the next street over.

"Maybe he could help us." The Doctor mumbled and approached the Dalek. "Take us to your leader." He announced loudly at the Dalek and looked at Rose. "I've always wanted to say that." he smiled and Rose did too.

"Doctor detected..." The Dalek screeched while charging at them. "Exterminate!"

The Doctor flashed his sonic screwdriver at the Dalek and it made a small noise, as if powering down but it wasn't dead, his eye was still glowing. They stood still for a moment before the Doctor popped open the top of the Dalek. He started mumbling to himself and then fell to the ground.

"Doctor?" Rose looked at the Doctor, worried and confused.

He grabbed his chest. "Rose! It's the TARDIS." He breathed heavily, holding back a scream of pain.

Rose dropped next to the Doctor, unsure of what to do.

The Doctor gritted his teeth and looked at Rose. "I can feel her pain, it was a small throb in the other universe, but here," He grabbed his chest again and Rose had to dig her nails into her palm to keep from freaking out. "Here I'm much closer to it and the Daleks are tearing her apart! I can feel it!" He felt Rose grab his hand and squeeze it tight.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, but he was already gone, swallowed by the darkness of unconsciousness. "Oh Doctor," Rose let her tears fall for only a second before looking for a safe place to hide. "Why here Doctor, why couldn't you wait five more minutes?" She was freaking out slightly and was wildly looking for a hiding place when a familiar voice shouted her name. She turned and saw none other than Mickey running at them with a large gun slung around his shoulder.

"Rose! You made it." He smiled widely before looking seriously at the Doctor and the Dalek. "What happened?" Mickey looked like he had been running all day, sweating and tired.

"He could feel the TARDIS being tortured; it was too much for him, even with his intense Time Lord tolerance for pain. He blacked out." She could feel her hands shaking and tears pouring from her eyes. "Help me get him somewhere safe."

"There's only one place that is still safe. I'll take you there." He helped Rose carry the Doctor. Luckily, they only had to walk for a few blocks before ducking into what looked like a cellar.

"Where are we?" Rose asked as they placed the Doctor onto a sleeping bag.

"This is the last safe place on Earth. Well, on this side of the void. A few others and I live here- Jake, Pete, Jackie, and a few others from the resistance." He smiled as Rose's eyes lit up.

"My mum, she's okay?" Rose could feel hope rise up in her empty chest.

"Well, she is horribly upset that you guys left during an alien invasion." Mickey frowned.

Rose could tell Mickey believed that they abandon them "No! We didn't mean to leave. The Daleks stole the TARDIS and blasted us back across the void, sealing it behind us." Rose could see Mickey sadden.

"Really? So they have the TARDIS?"

Rose nodded.

"Well, at least we knew how to save the planet." He gestured to the Doctor. "The Daleks are using Time Lord Power."

"How?"

"We don't know, but every time they die, well, they regenerate sort of." Mickey said with a frown

Rose looked at him with disbelief. "The TARDIS doesn't regenerate though."

"Neither do they exactly, each time one of them dies we pick up a signal of a new one coming out of the TARDIS… I think its building them- only stronger."

Rose couldn't breathe, but then she remembered the device Jack gave them. "I can kill them all." She said softly. She searched through her sleeping Doctor's pockets and pulled out the button. "We need to set this off after the TARDIS has been retrieved."

"What does it do?" Mickey asked, confused.

"Well, it kills all the Daleks." She smiled.

"But what about the people?"

"Well...well, I don't know actually." Rose frowned. She had always thought about how the people would be affected. Why didn't she ask this time? "Maybe the Doctor knows."

"Great, wake him up then."

"We can't." Rose stopped him before he could reach the Doctor. "He's being tortured; it's too much for him to take while he's conscious."

"Okay, then how do we get the TARDIS?" Mickey asked, annoyed and confused.

Rose sat next to her Doctor. "I-I..." She thought for a second. "I need to see my mum." She looked at her Doctor and stroked his hair.

"Your mum? Why? She has nothing to do with this."

"I don't care if she's going to help or not, I need to see her." Rose snapped.

"She went with Pete to set off a bomb." Mickey looked at Rose who was frozen.

"A bomb? My mom is with a bomb?" Rose wasn't sure what to think. Her mom wasn't a fan of any violence other than slapping people.

"She'll be back soon."

"Then I'll wait." Rose lay down and rested her head on the Doctor's chest. "The jump was awfully hard on me; can you let me sleep for a little while?"

Mickey smiled softly at her. "Yeah." He walked into a larger room to the left while the Doctor's heart beats lolled Rose to sleep.


End file.
